The present disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to methods and control systems of resistance adjustment of resistors.
Resistors are important components of many analog electronic circuits, digital electronic circuits, discrete electronic circuits, and integrated circuits (IC). During the production of these resistors, variations in the resistance values of these resistors are generally unavoidable. These variations may cause performance variations for the corresponding electronic circuits, or differences of outputs of these electronic circuits. For example, performance variation of a high-speed analog circuit such as differential amplifier with a resistive load are mainly determined by the process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations of the precision resistors used in such high-speed analog circuit. Consistent and precise resistance values of the resistors used in these electronic circuits ensure consistent, reliable and dependable performance of these electronic circuits.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.